


Shadow hovering

by Hazazel



Series: Oikage week 2 - april 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spirit AU, kageyama is a crow spirit, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first the head is just another head, spiky brown hair lost in the crowd Tobio slowly circles above. The humans walk, they talk, they move in an endless stream of warm bodies, but this one in particular attracts Tobio, flying far far above them, so he spirals down until he is hovering above a small boy, with a bright, so bright, so fake smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow hovering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Day 7 already, only one day before this week ends... This is the shortest OS I've made for this event, because I thought there was no use to drag it on (and I thought it was finished before I realised how short it was, actually), but I still liked the idea.
> 
> Tulip  
> White – one-sided love  
> Yellow – hopeless love

At first the head is just another head, spiky brown hair lost in the crowd Tobio slowly circles above. The humans walk, they talk, they move in an endless stream of warm bodies, but this one in particular attracts Tobio, flying far far above them, so he spirals down until he is hovering above a small boy, with a bright, so bright, so fake smile. The boy is just pretending to be happy, covering the despair in his eyes with layers and layers of anger and yelling at the other human next to him – Tobio remembers he has just watched them play this game with a ball, and that when they stopped, after what seemed like an eternity of intense energy, on and on and more and more, he looked very sad.

The crowd has stopped moving too, now, all the boys standing in lines, and the one Tobio follows walks to the front when his name is called – _Oikawa Tooru_ , Tobio repeats it, again and again, his words floating around unheard. Oikawa Tooru gets a necklace with his name on it and the words 'Best Setter' – what does this mean ? Tobio thinks it must mean a lot, or not very much, Oikawa Tooru seems to be both upset and proud of this. His face seems to crack, at last, if his eyes are shining so much now, it is because they are filled with tears, and he has snot all over his nose. Tobio floats down in front of him, wishing he could wipe his face, but his wings only flutter near Oikawa Tooru, so close, so close, unnoticed. Then they lock eyes and Tobio understands, sees it all – the deep cold frustration, the rage, theoverwhelming need to prove himself, to be more - more, more even more, Tobio understands. Oikawa Tooru is so beautiful, clenching his jaw, tears streaming down his face, nose full of snot, that Tobio can't help getting closer, foreheads almost touching. The momentum breaks when they overlap, Tobio's eyes going wide in surprise as Oikawa Tooru walks through him without any disturbance in the air. For a moment Tobio had believed that he could be _seen,_ be more than a spirit floating around on dark wings, alone and observing humans -  that someone was like him, that they would understand him like he understood themand tell him it was ok. There is no such a link, however, as Oikawa Tooru keeps on walking, talking with his friend, and even though he knows he will regret this – Tobio follows them, follows Oikawa Tooru home, sits on the foot of his bed and watches him sleep.


End file.
